A component
by yumiu
Summary: Rumble will find out what is Tris plan with his former component


I am not from english speaking country so I apologize for my grammar mistakes. No Beta – anyone volunter? Rumble and Tristana belongs to Riot Games.

A COMPONENT

_The school was over and Rumble was almost running home. He could not think of anything else than Tristana. He rushed home, slamed with doors and run into his room and working place. There was mess in his room with all of tools and mechanical parts. _

„_Where are you? C´mon!" he murmured for himself. _

„_Rumble, what is a meaning of this?" his mother stormed into his room. _

„_I am looking for really important part. When I find it I am going to give it a friend of mine." He said. _

„_Friend of yours?" his mum looked at him quizzicaly. _

„_For God´s sake, mum! Yes I have a friend." Rumble still looked for that part. _

„_Friend! Oh my! That is great honey! What is his name?" mum asked._

„_It is her name actually. Tristana." Little yordle answered with pride. _

„_Tristana? I heared about girl named Tristana from Teemo´s mum. She seems to be really popular." _

„_That she is! And she is beautiful and kind and brave and strong and..." Rumble stopped himself._

„_You heared nothing!" his face was red like tomato. His mum merely chuckled._

„_I understand honey. I am silent until grave." She pulled an imaginary zipp on her mouth. _

„_Thanks mum. You are the best!" Rumble quickly kissed his mother on cheek and returned to searching for his part. _

„_Gotcha!" Rumble screamed with happiness. He found a bag big enough for part to put in._

„_I am leaving mum!" little yordle shouted and run from his room. _

„_Be careful, honey ! And say hello to your friend from me, will you?"_

„_No, I won´t mum!" Rumble run out. Now he started to look for paper Tris´ gave him._

„_Oh no! I forgot it in my school trousers!" he cried and run back home._

„_What...?" his mum saw just a lightning as Rumble run out again. She chuckled. Being young and in love is the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_Rumble was on his way far too long and he got lost a few time,s but finaly he is here. He stood in front of a big house. Walls were snowy white and a roof was cherry red. He was just standing in front of her house and then realized something. What is he going to do now? What if she isn´t home yet? He didn´t think about this. Rumble felt, that he is red as a tomato. Suddenly he heared terrible noise. He knew what was this noise. Lot´s of metal and iron fell down. Or something like that. The little yordle runs for sound and found a garage. _

„_Owie..." From big mountain of metal climbed out female yordle. _

„_Tris´ what happened?" he run to her and helped to get her out._

„ _Oh! Rumble! Hello!" she was surprised to see him. _

„_Are you okay?" he asked immediately._

„_Yeah, yeah. I should be fine exept of a few bruises." Tristana brushed dust from her working clothes. _

„_I brought your component." Rumble showed her a bag. _

„_You did?! Thank you Rumble. You are a lifesaver!" Rumble blushed again when she jumped and gave him a quick hug. _

„_You... You are really welcome. You...You don´t have to thank me so much. I told you, that I don´t need it." He quickly turned around and took a component out of his bag. _

„_Sorry for that, Rumble." Tristana apologized and started to clean up. _

„_Let me help you." The little yordle offered his help. _

„_You don´t need to do this you know?" _

„_I know, but I want to help you." He blushed again. _

„_Thank you..." she stopped herself, gazed to Rumble and realized he was gazing at her and they together started laughing. _

_Together they cleaned a mess in garage. _

„_So what are you building? Or creating or something like that?" A little yordle asked and she picked up a really big gun. It looked like bazooka._

„_No! Please don´t shoot me!" Rumble jumped and covered himself with his bag. Tristana laughed. _

„_Don´t worry. She is not ready yet." She put it on a work table and took Rumble´s component. Her friend watched her with great interest as she put her eyepieces on her eyes. Tris´ took a really wierd key and switched some screw. Next she took her new component and imposed part on its location. She again swiched the same screw and smiled. _

„_It is done!" she looked at her little yordle friend. _

„_What are you planing to do with this bazooka?" Rumble asked. _

„_It´s a secret." She winked at him. He felt again the feeling of blush on his cheeks. Rumble carefully nodded. _

„_C´mon and let´s grab something to drink, shall we?" Tris´ called him and made her way to her kitchen. _


End file.
